Chat Guidelines
Kicks and Bans What is a kick? In short, it is a quick way to remove the user from chat without banning them. If you are kicked it means you have done something wrong and you need to stop. But what about a ban? A ban is a way to remove you from chat for a set amount of time. When you are banned, there is always a reason - it means you have been warned and kicked several times and you refused to change your behavior. Chat Rules General Chat Rules: #If several users and/or chatmod/administrators tell you to stop doing something because it is disruptive, you need to quit doing it. #You and you alone are responsible for what is said in your name, and you alone will face the consequences for it. #If you wish to post something on chat that is NSFW (Not Safe For Work); meaning that it would not be okay to view that content at a public library, school, or place of work; then you need to inform users that the content in NSFW by stating it when the link is posted. #Do not ask if people will be banned either in chat or from the site, or declare that people will be banned either from chat or from the site if you are NOT an admin and/or chatmod. Also, do no speculate on bans and do not demand bans. #No whining #Posting screamers or shock gifs will result in a 1 day ban from chat. #Language: Now guys, do we speak English? I'd imagine so, or you'd have a tough time reading this. Let's try to make it easier on our fellow members and type with recognizable words please. No "n den i wen 2 da stre" Most people know how to type English, if they know how to speak it. We are not asking you type with the most prim and proper grammar imaginable, we simply ask you do not type in broken English. Spamming Rules: #Do NOT spam the AFK button. The AFK button is to inform users that you are away from the keyboard, not to make your username dance in the roster. This means an instant kick, then a two hour ban if you continue. #No roleplaying. This means no pretending to be other users to make fun of them (but you can roleplay anime/movies) #Do not post the same link more than once every 10 minutes, and do not send more than 3 links in a span of 20 minutes. #If you are going to post long links or links in general, and are going to use a URL masker, you must use this Example: TINYURL. #No ASCII art period. This includes emoticons made from symbols, and large pictures made from symbols. #Do not for any reason spam/test emoticons in main chat. If you feel the need to test them, please do it in a private message, with another user that has agreed to let you do so. #Do not stretch the chat window by spamming characters (i.e. using 40-50 "!"). #No "Zalgo" text. No one can read it and if you're posting it, it's probably not worth reading. It's also old and tired. Give it a rest. #Do NOT spam caps. We only allow it for emphasis. Drama Rules: #We do not tolerate cross wiki or off site drama in our chatrooms, so please keep things that do not happen on this wiki to yourself. #Do not insult users based off of their interests as this starts drama. #Harassing other users is not acceptable and you will be kicked/banned from chat for doing so. #No "tricking" people into getting banned either. That will get you banned, too. Penalties #First violation: Verbal warning from an admin. #Second violation: Temporary kick from chat. #Third violation: Ban from chat for 2 hours. If you keep violating the rules, your ban will stack up, depending on the rule broken. No-Warning Bans or Kicks The following actions will get you kicked or banned from chat without any warning other than the one the admin places on the reason for banning you. #Posting something on chat that you know is against the rules, especially if you declare you know better. Kick from chat. #Referring to something as "gay" in reference to being lame. Calling anyone or anything a "fag" or "gay" or any similar words. This is no longer going to result in a warning. This is a ban. We as a whole are fed up with the behavior of using those terms in a derogatory manner. It's not just discriminatory; it's ignorant. 1 day ban from chat. #Do not attempt to dance around the rules by even trying to talk about the above. Do not try to "you know what I mean" things, either. Kick from chat. #ASCII art spamming. 1 day ban. This refers to posting images in ASCII format. #Racism, in any form. 1 week ban from chat. #Posting screamers. 1 day ban from chat. Admin/Chatmod Notice *Remember, all penalties are subject to the admin's/chatmod's discretion. If you ban someone, please edit the ban message to be as specific as possible. *If you wish to appeal a ban, leave a message on the talkpage of the person that banned you or an admin in chat. Category:General wiki templates Category:Policy